Zeppo No More
by forsaken2003
Summary: After being attacked by a demon Xander is on the verge of death. The only thing to keep him from being six feet under is for Spike to turn him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Zeppo No More 1/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After being attacked by a demon Xander is on the verge of death. The only thing to keep him from being six feet under is for Spike to turn him.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 7. No First or Potentials but the Initiative did remove the chip from Spike's head. Anya was the one to leave Xander at the alter because I don't like that they wrote Xander like that.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #386 from tamingthemuse- Nerve Gas

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

It was Xander's and Spike's night to patrol. Spike wanted Buffy to have some quality time with Dawn so Buffy thought a girls night in with Dawn and Willow with chick flicks and ice cream was just the thing.

Xander was in a mood much to Spike's distaste. Whenever the boy was moody, he was _moody_. "What's got your knickers in a bunch this time?" Spike asked.

"I don't wear knickers. I wear boxer. And nothing is wrong. Mind your own business," Xander snapped at Spike.

Spike rolled his eyes. Humans were so emotional. "Come on tell old Spike what's wrong. You fuck up at work again?"

"No!" Xander yelled narrowing his eyes. "You know for being a souled vampire you are still a dick."

"I'm just making conversation," Spike replied with a grin. Sure he had the soul but that didn't mean he didn't have a mean streak. Humans did so why not souled vampires?

Xander kept his mouth shut he wasn't about to give Spike an ammunition to his already crappy day. "Let's just finish patrolling so I can go home and get thoroughly trashed."

That comment surprised Spike. The last time Xander even touched a beer was the night Anya left him at the alter. He was about to be serious and ask what was wrong but Spike was interrupted by a demon not even twenty feet away. "Shit," he whispered it was loud enough to get Xander's attention.

"What?" Xander asked his eyes looking in the dark. He then spotted it. The demon was at least eight feet tall with beady red eyes. It didn't really seem to have a mouth or nose; it looked more like a gas mask. There was a large hole in its throat. "What is that thing?"

"Hydrain," Spike answered as he eyed the demon. "I'll take care of it. Just stay here."

Xander's bad mood went from bad to worse. "Look, Spike. I know we don't get along that great and that I'm only human but I have helped fight demons before. Bigger than this one."

"I'm not questioning your ability to fight. This demon is different. They have…" Spike was interrupted when he was grabbed by the Hydrain. It had him by the shoulders and shook him so hard his head bounced back and forth. Just when Spike was about to make his move Xander came out of nowhere slammed his stake into the Hydrain's shoulder. "Xander, no!"

The Hydrain tossed Spike like a rag doll and turned his sights onto Xander. It grabbed Xander by the throat and picked him up off the ground. Before Xander knew what was happening smoke was coming out of the hole of the demon's throat.

"NO!" Spike yelled. It was too late the damage had been done. He scrambled to his feet and rushed at the pair. With all his strength he plunge the knife he kept in his boot into the Hydrain's skull. It let go of Xander who crumbled to the ground before falling face first beside him.

Xander couldn't breathe. He clawed at his throat hoping that it would help. It didn't.

"You dumb son of a bitch!" Spike snarled as he sank down beside Xander. "You never listen!"

"W-what…" Xander couldn't get any more words out.

"It's a type of nerve gas. It's shutting down your respiratory system," Spike explained. He ran a hand through Xander's dark hair.

Tears prickled Xander's eyes. "Hospital," he croaked out.

Spike shook his head. "It's too late," he said softly.." He watched as Xander's face turned blue and he realized he couldn't let him die. "I'm sorry," Spike said before letting his fangs descend.

The last thing Xander remember before the darkness took over was Spike's fangs sliding into his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Zeppo No More 2/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After being attacked by a demon Xander is on the verge of death. The only thing to keep him from being six feet under is for Spike to turn him.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 7. No First or Potentials but the Initiative did remove the chip from Spike's head.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #387 from tamingthemuse- Portmanteau

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

"You did what?" Buffy screeched. She was having a nice night in watching _Sweet Home Alabama _when Spike all but kicked down the front door with Xander draped over his left shoulder.

"I turned him!" Spike growled. He'd repeated himself three times already. While he repeated himself he had carried Xander down into the basement. For some reason there was a cot down there so Spike placed him on that. "Go get some bloody chains will you?" Spike snapped.

With an eep Dawn ran up the stairs to the hall closet where Buffy kept her slayer stuff. It might not have been the safest place to keep them but they never had visitors outside of the group and if they did it was usually a demon.

While Dawn was gone Buffy picked up a stake that had carelessly been left down there. "Tell me why you turned him, Spike."

Spike turned his head and saw Buffy in slayer mode. If it hadn't been such serious situation he'd have probably thought it was hot. "Put that bloody thing away." Only when Buffy did as he said did Spike continue. "There was a demon. And as usual Harris had to play the hero. It was either let him die or turn him."

"I'll grab the Orb of Thesulah and the spell from my room," Willow said as dashed up the basement stairs. She needed to get away for even a minute. Her best friend was dead. Tears filled her green eyes. She took a deep breathe. The last thing anyone needed was for her to lose control. It would only end badly. Willow almost ran into Dawn. "Sorry, Dawnie."

"Willow… is Xander going to be okay?" Dawn asked as she held the chains to her chest.

Willow smiled trying to look hopeful when she felt anything but. "Of course he will. We'll make sure he has his soul before he wakes up and he'll be our Xander. Now go give those to Buffy and Spike and I'll be down in a little bit."

Dawn nodded and did as she was told.

When Willow made it back into the basement everyone was there but Spike. "Where's Spike?"

"He said he had to go pick up something but he would be back before Xander woke up. He also said you better have the spell done before he gets back," Buffy said. She still wasn't happy about what Spike did. She was glad Xander wasn't dead but her skin was already itching and her instinct was to stake him. It would just be something she'd have to get used to. If she could stop herself from staking Spike should could certainly stop herself from staking Xander.

Spike made it back to his crypt. He pushed open the sarcophagus that he slept on. In it was a bunched up blanket. Underneath it though was a Portmanteau. Its leather was well aged. There wasn't much in it. An antique pocket watch that once belonged to William's father. A ruby wedding that his mother wore until the day William turned her and a leather bound journal full of all of his awful poems. When William was turned he debated about burning the journal but he couldn't. A part of him wanted to keep his human side alive.

He wasn't abandoning his home. In fact Xander would now be moving in with him. But he didn't want Xander to wake up in a crypt but to be somewhere that felt safe. And while maybe being chained up would give him some doubt of safety when everything was explained about it being best for them all until his soul was returned to him Xander would be grateful they had done it.

Right now he needed to get back to Xander. He could wake up anytime and he needed his sire.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Zeppo No More 3/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After being attacked by a demon Xander is on the verge of death. The only thing to keep him from being six feet under is for Spike to turn him.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 7. No First or Potentials but the Initiative did remove the chip from Spike's head.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #388 from tamingthemuse- Architecture

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

When Spike got back to the Summer's house the spell had been done and the curls were huddled in the basement waiting for Xander to wake up.

"This isn't right," Buffy said. "Xander can't be dead."

"He isn't," Dawn said sternly. "He's going to be fine."

"Dawnie," Buffy said as she pulled her sister close. "Even though Xander has his soul he isn't going to be the same. He is a demon now."

Tears filled Dawn's eyes. "But he was going to go to college and get a degree in architecture. He wanted to create his own buildings!"

"I know, sweetie but he can't do that now," Willow replied quietly. It broke her heart that Xander would never fulfill his dream.

Dawn stood up suddenly angry. She stomped over to Spike. "This is all your fault! You should have been protecting him!" She started pounding on his chest.

Spike didn't get mad. He knew Dawn was upset and that she'd already been through hell and back. What he did do was wrap his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

That broke Dawn. She sagged against him and cried.

Buffy's heart broke even more. She hated seeing her sister in so much pain.

"Spike," Willow whispered. She cleared her throat. "Spike," she said a little louder.

"Yeah, Red?" Spike asked looking over Dawn's head.

Willow took a deep breath. "What should we be expecting?"

"I don't know," Spike replied honestly. "As far as I know he'll be the first vampire to awaken with a soul."

"So he will be Xander. Because he hasn't killed," Buffy said hopefully.

Spike shook his head. "The demon is still there. It'll be fighting the soul."

Dawn looked up at Spike her face streaked with tears. "How long?"

"As long as he's a vampire, nibblet," Spike said softly.

Willow stood suddenly startling everyone. "No! I won't let that happen!" Her eyes started to turn black. "I can fix this."

Buffy stood and grabbed Willow and shook her. "Willow, stop! You can't fix this! Do you think Xander would want you to go evil for him? Do you want him to live have to live with that?" She knew Xander would never be the same she hoped but deep down she knew. Buffy would always been there for him no matter how hard it would be for either of them. But she couldn't lose Willow. Not again.

Willow knew Buffy was right. She didn't want to become that person that might not come back from the dark but she wanted to help her friend. After everything Xander had done for them it hurt that they couldn't help him. Well Spike could and Willow hated that it made her jealous. Made her feel powerless. "You won't take him away from us will you?" The thought just entered Willow's mind. Spike was Xander's childe now. If Spike wanted to he could take Xander and leave Sunndale. Maybe California or even the States. She felt a panic attack starting.

"We aren't going anywhere," Spike promised. "Xander is going to need all of us. You just need to be prepared that he will need me more than you right now."

The girls nodded accepting that. It was better than nothing.

Snarling and rattling of the chains turned everyone's attention to Xander.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Zeppo No More 4/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After being attacked by a demon Xander is on the verge of death. The only thing to keep him from being six feet under is for Spike to turn him.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 7. No First or Potentials but the Initiative did remove the chip from Spike's head.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #389 from tamingthemuse- coxswain

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Note 2: Had some problems with this week's challenge. I just rolled with it.

Xander's eyes popped open. They were yellow and ridges covered his face and he had fangs in his mouth. And he was hungry. Starving. It felt as if he hadn't eaten in days. Xander knew he was a vampire. He remembered what Spike did. Honestly he didn't know how he felt about it. Maybe he'd care after he'd eaten.

Speaking of food there were three heartbeats. His sire had brought him three happy meals. He started to growl and snarl when he tried to sit up. What the hell was this? He rattled the chains trying to break them but they were magic enforced.

"Come down, Xan," Buffy said as she took a step towards Xander. She realized her mistake.

"Fucking slayer! When I'm free I'm going to rip your fucking face off!" Xander snarled and snapped his teeth at her threateningly.

Buffy stumbled backwards. "It didn't work. Why didn't the spell work?"

Spike place a comforting hand on Buffy's shoulder. "He just woke up. I need you girls to go upstairs."

The girls were about to protest before Xander spoke again.

"Willow? Wills, is that you?" Xander asked his voice soft and scared. His human face was back in place.

Willow rushed over to him and knelt down before Spike could stop her. "Xan? Oh goddess it's you isn't it? You're still my Xander."

Spike grabbed Willow trying to pull her away by she was using magic to keep her where she was. "Red, get away from him!"

Willow ignored him. "I knew the spell worked!"

"It did. Please, I don't want to be down here. Let me go," Xander begged. "You can trust me."

Just as Willow was about to unlock the padlocks she saw Xander's eyes shift from hazel to yellow. She backed away slowly. "It didn't work," she whispered.

Spike pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was no one listening to him? "Just get up stairs. Let me deal with him." He was trying to remain calm but the girls weren't helping any. Spike felt like a coxswain. Except instead of a crew on a ship he had one childe and three girls that wouldn't listen to him.

"Dawnie, come here," Xander purred ignoring Spike. "You've always been interested in what being bitten feels like. I'll help you out."

Buffy grabbed Dawn and hauled her up the stairs. She loved Xander but if he threated Dawn again she would take him down.

Once the girls were upstairs and the door was closed Spike turned his attention to Xander who had vamped out again. "Stop scaring the girls."

"Oh come on. They're scared of me? A slayer, a witch and a ball of energy? That's kind of pathetic, isn't it?" Xander said patronizingly.

Spike sat down on the edge of the cot and ran a hand through Xander's messy hair. "You know they are. You also know you don't want to scare them."

"Don't I? I'm a vampire now. Kind of in the job description." He moved away from Spike's hand. "Scare, maim, kill. Sounds fun."

Spike's hand went to Xander's chin and forced him to look at him. "I am your sire and I will touch you if I want to," he snarled. He then let go and started to comb Xander's hair again. "Does that really sound fun to you?" He asked going back to what Xander had said.

Xander didn't answer. He closed his eyes as the demon and his soul fought for control. Both were so loud that he was starting to get a headache. How did Spike and Angel live with it? "It hurts so bad, Spike. Sire, I'm so hungry. Please, just a little bit from one of them. I promise I won't drain them."

"I can't let you do that and you know it," Spike said. He vamped out and sunk his fangs into his wrist. He pulled away and pressed the bleeding wound to Xander's lips. "Drink, childe. You'll feel better."

With only a moment's hesitation Xander wrapped his lips around the wound and drank.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Zeppo No More 5/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After being attacked by a demon Xander is on the verge of death. The only thing to keep him from being six feet under is for Spike to turn him.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 7. No First or Potentials but the Initiative did remove the chip from Spike's head.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #390 from tamingthemuse- Keloid

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander felt much better after feeding. He couldn't believe how good blood tasted. He could never stand the taste of it before. It always made him sick. He blinked up at Spike. His demon seemed satisfied and now he could think straight. "Thank you," he murmured.

Spike was weak feeding Xander too much but it was worth it because he wanted his childe to be strong and healthy. He stood on shaky legs. "I need to feed. I'll be back."

"Unchain me first?" Xander asked. He looked up at Spike. "I promise I'll stay down here."

After a couple minutes of thinking about it Spike finally nodded and picked up the keys from a wobbly table from across the room. As he unlocked the chains he said, "Don't try escaping. I'll make sure that you won't get far."

"I don't really have anywhere to go, do I? I'll have to move out of my apartment since I have to quit my job. I was up for a promotion too," Xander said as he sat up and stretched his back. "Now I've got nothing."

"You've got me," Spike said. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Xander nodded accepting that… for now. "Go get something to eat."

"I'll be right back," Spike promised.

Once Spike was upstairs and the basement door was closed Xander's hand went to his neck. He felt the bite mark. Vampire healing had already turned it into a keloid scar. It was weird he'd never seen Spike's scar before. He'd have to ask him about it one day.

"So…" Xander said. "I'm a vampire. A vampire with a soul. That kind of sucks. I'm like Angel now." He shuddered. "Oh my God I'm related to Angel! My worst nightmare has come true!" He took an unneeded calming breathe. "That's okay though because he isn't my sire… Spike is. Which is weird but I like him a lot more than Angel so there's a plus."

"Nice to know you like me better than the pouf," Spike said startling Xander from his ramble. He had a mug in one hand and a package of Twinkies in the other. When he was a couple feet away from Xander he tossed him the Twinkies.

Xander caught them easily. He stared at them. What was he supposed to do with these? Was this some way to rub in the fact that Xander was no longer human?

"Go on. Eat 'em," Spike said before taking a sip of his blood.

"In case you've forgotten my diet consists of blood now." Xander tossed the Twinkies to the bottom of the cot.

Spike raised his dark eyebrow. "And in case you've forgotten I eat onion blossoms and on occasion put Weetabix in my blood. Now eat them."

Not wanting to argue Xander snatched up the package before opening it. With one last look at Spike he bit into one of them. Instantly the sugary goodness hit his taste buds. Xander moaned. He didn't think that he would still like them. "This is so good!" He polished off both of them in less than a minute. After he swallowed the last bite he looked up at Spike. "Why?"

Spike sat down beside Xander, turned slightly so he could look at Xander. "Because I wanted you to know even though you are a vampire now you are still the same Xander Harris. Your soul isn't tainted like mine or Angel's. And I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure it stays intact."

"Thanks," Xander said quietly.

"It won't be easy; I'll tell you that now. But you won't go through it alone. You've got me and the girls."

Xander shook his head. "I don't think I can face them. Not yet."

"They'll understand. I already told them you'd need time," Spike replied.

"I can't promise that I'll always listen," Xander said looking sheepish. "I will try though."

Spike grinned. "I have no doubt you'll fight me. It means you're still you." He turned serious "Just know what I say goes and you'll learn to obey me."

Xander made a face. Part of him wanted to deliberately disobey Spike in the future but another part wanted to please Spike. Finally he nodded. "I don't suppose we can leave? I'm feeling better but hearing the girls' heartbeats it's making my skin crawl."

"Well go back to mine. Might as well get used to living in a crypt." Spike stood taking hold of Xander's hand and leading him out of the basement.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Zeppo No More 6/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After being attacked by a demon Xander is on the verge of death. The only thing to keep him from being six feet under is for Spike to turn him.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 7. No First or Potentials but the Initiative did remove the chip from Spike's head.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #391 from tamingthemuse- Damage Assessment

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

The trip to Spike's crypt didn't take that long. Xander actually cut off ten minutes from when he was human. That was pretty cool. He also managed not to trip over a tree stump that the town was too cheap to pay to get it remove.

When they got to Spike's crypt Xander paused. Spike looked over at him with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… and no offense but I always found your crypt disgusting. Was that just because I was human? Am I going to love it now that I'm a vampire?" Xander babbled. It was a good thing he was dead because one eventually one of his babbles would have probably made him pass out from lack of oxygen.

Spike raised his eyebrow. "No just because you are a vampire now does not mean you are now going to like my decor."

"Oh," Xander said, looking slightly disappointed. "Does that mean I'm not going to love the world of leather either?"

Spike barked out a laugh. His childe was a strange one but then again he already knew that. "I don't know, but if you're really interested we can always find out."

Xander grinned happily. After feeding he was feeling much better. He felt strong, like he was invincible. With the exception of sunlight, holy water and stakes. This must have been what Jesse felt like before Xander staked him.

"Welcome home," Spike said as he opened the door to his crypt and stepped back to let Xander in.

Xander stepped in to his new home and froze. What the hell? "Uh… Spike?"

"Yeah?" Spike asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Is this how you left everything?" Xander asked and stepped out of the way to let Spike see.

Spike poked his head in and dropped his cigarette. "Bloody hell!" He'd been here just over an hour ago and his place was now trashed. Spike stepped in and did a damage assessment. It looked like everything had been destroyed. A brick was in the television, his chair had been sliced open with a knife stuffing everywhere and the microwave had been thrown against the wall and was now in multiple pieces. Spike didn't need to go down to his bedroom to see if his bed had been destroyed. Whoever did this seemed to be thorough. He was glad that he took his possessions with him.

Xander looked at his sire. "Any idea who did this?"

"I think the list would be easier for people who didn't do this," Spike snorted. He walked over to his chair and kicked it. "Do you know how long it took me to steal this stuff? It wasn't easy with the chip."

"Sorry," Xander said. He looked around the room knowing that none of it could be repaired. "I have furniture back at my apartment. Whatever we don't want or need we could sell and have cash for blood."

"We?" Spike asked.

Xander's brow furrowed. Why had he said we? He had realized that just because Spike was his sire and he was supposed to take care of him it didn't stop Xander from wanting to take care of Spike. Sire/childe bonds were strange. "Yeah… I mean if it's okay with you. We could just sell it all and steal new stuff." Xander's eyes widened when he realized he just suggested that.

"The demon is a klepto," Spike said with a chuckle. "Your furniture will be fine. It looks like we'll be sleeping on the floor tonight though until we get our bed."

"Our?" Xander took a step back. "Look I appreciate you saving me and all and I understand you're my sire but I'm not having sex with you!"

Spike's demon snarled. Xander had no right to tell him what he could or couldn't do. He vamped out and grabbed Xander by the collar of his shirt and yanked him in close. "You listen to me and you listen good," Spike growled. "I am your sire. I tell you want will and won't happen. I tell you to lick my boots and you'll do it with a fucking smile!"

Xander started to struggle against Spike. "Spike… sire, please."

"Do you understand?" Spike asked.

"Yes," Xander replied. He stumbled when Spike shoved him away. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Spike ignored the apology. "We will share the bed. When I was with Dru, Angelus and Darla we shared a bed." He saw a disgusted look cross Xander's face. "It wasn't like that. Back then we cared about each other and we wanted each other close. That's all. And that's all this is."

"Oh…" Xander felt embarrassed for jumping to conclusions.

"Go down to the bedroom, if the pillows and blanket survived make a little bed on the floor. You still need sleep," Spike ordered.

With a nod Xander made his way to the ladder. He paused and looked at Spike. "Are you coming?" he asked, a tremor in his voice.

"Soon," Spike replied, as he began cleaning up. He'd have to talk to Clem about bringing his truck by and helping him clean this mess up. Also to use it to move Xander's furniture in. When he heard Xander climb down the ladder he hung his head. He realized he may not have handled that situation as well as he should have. But Xander needed to realize that Spike was here to protect him, whether he liked it or not. Spike just hoped Xander trusted him.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Zeppo No More 7/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After being attacked by a demon Xander is on the verge of death. The only thing to keep him from being six feet under is for Spike to turn him.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 7. No First or Potentials but the Initiative did remove the chip from Spike's head.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #392 from tamingthemuse- Hinterland

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike woke up around noon. He was up earlier than usual. Sleeping on the floor had done nothing for his back. He needed a bed. Looking over at Xander who was curled up in a ball his head laid on half a pillow. Spike had the other half. Whoever destroyed his home did a hell of a job.

Spike stretched working out the kinks in his back before climbing up the ladder. He'd let Xander sleep longer, he had a hard day the night before. Hopefully today would be a better day.

When Spike reached the upper level he realized that any blood he had was now trash. Both he and Xander were going to need blood before night fell. Hoping that whoever didn't look in the sarcophagus while they were destroying the place Spike pushed it open. He had a hidden cell phone in there that was just in case of emergencies. And that was exactly what this was. If he didn't have blood for when Xander woke up his demon would be mad and no one wanted that.

After dialing in the number Spike waited for someone to pick up. Luckily it was Buffy. "Buffy, I need you to pick up some blood from the butchers."

"I thought you had a week's worth?" Buffy asked confused.

"It's a long story," Spike said with a sigh. "I need you to pick me up some though. Xander is going to be hungry when he wakes up."

Buffy was already grabbing cash from her emergency fund. They would have to make sure they didn't eat out as much this month. "We're on our way."

"No!" Spike said a little too harshly. "Just you."

Buffy frowned. "Why?"

"Three of you here might agitate Xander and we don't want a repeat of last night," Spike explained. "When Xander is feeling more like himself and not letting the demon have control when you girls are around we'll all get together."

Buffy sighed, she knew Spike was right. "Okay. I'll be over soon."

Spike hung up and looked in the direction of the bedroom. He thought he heard something. Taking a few steps closer Spike realized he heard Xander snarling and growling. Jumping down the hole Spike realized Xander was still asleep. Xander snapped his teeth at nothing. Deciding that it would be a good idea to walk Xander Spike knelt beside him and shook him lightly.

The movement startled Xander and he pounced on Spike sending them both to the ground. He straddled Spike and hissed at him. His eyes were open but unfocused.

"Xander. Xander, calm down! It's okay," Spike said. He gripped Xander's arms and rolled them over. Taking control of the situation and letting Xander know that he was all right was a sires job.

Xander blinked multiple times. "Spike? What are you doing?"

"I was trying to wake up, when you decided to attack me," Spike answered. He got off Xander and stood up. "You were having a nightmare."

Xander's eyes widened when he remembered his dream. He scrambled back until his back hit the wall. He buried his head into his knees. "I can't don't this. I can't do this!"

Spike frowned. What was the dream about to make Xander react like this? "Tell me what your dream was about."

"The girls." Xander lifted his head and tears streaked his face. "I killed them. I tortured and killed them. I can't become that thing, Spike. I can't stay here. Can't we leave? Go somewhere remote? Please?"

"We can't." Spike walked over to Xander and knelt down. He placed his hand on Xander's cheek. It was weird that his skin was now cold. "You have to face this. Do you really want to leave the girls? To never see them again?"

"No," Xander said miserably. "I don't want to hurt them."

Spike smiled. Xander was fighting the demon, even though it had been more than ten hours since he fed. "You won't. Your soul won't let you. I won't let you." He stroked Xander's hair. "You're going to be a good childe and I'm so proud of you."

It was weird but those words meant the world to Xander and it gave him hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Zeppo No More 8/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After being attacked by a demon Xander is on the verge of death. The only thing to keep him from being six feet under is for Spike to turn him.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 7. No First or Potentials but the Initiative did remove the chip from Spike's head.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #393 from tamingthemuse- Overwhelmed

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike had told Xander that Buffy was coming over to drop them off some blood and that he understood if Xander wanted to remain down in their bedroom until she left. That he had no obligation to see her and that Buffy would understand. Xander simply nodded and wrapped himself in the half blanket he'd used to sleep.

After making sure that Xander was alright Spike made his way up to wait for Buffy.

Xander sat on the floor thinking. He couldn't just hide from his friends. Hiding wasn't his style. Xander knew he had to see Buffy, to prove that he was still more or less the Xander Harris she'd known for years. And if he got overwhelmed Spike would be there to help.

Spike. It was weird how much Xander trusted him now. Before they were friends… sort of. But now Spike was like Xander life line. He was the only thing holding Xander together. Xander didn't think there was any way for Xander to ever repay Spike. Maybe his loyalty would be enough?

Xander tilted his head when he heard Buffy open the door. He listened letting Buffy and Spike have some time to talk. He didn't need to be around constantly.

Spike took the cooler of blood from Buffy. "Thanks, ducks."

"No problem," Buffy replied as she looked around the place. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" She looked at Spike worried. "It wasn't Xander, was it?"

"No, I would have stopped him before getting this far," Spike said. We came home to this. Obviously someone I've pissed off knows where I live."

Whoever it was; was definitely pissed at Spike. "Are they going to be a problem?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Spike said with a smile. "I'll handle it. Though I could use your slayer strength to help get rid of this rubbish and move Xander's furniture here."

Buffy mock sighed. "You're just using my strength and ability to go out in the sun. I'm starting to feel used."

Spike grinned. "You know we appreciate everything you do."

"We do," Xander confirmed as climbed up the ladder. He looked worried but tried to hide it. "Hey, Buff."

"Hey, back at you," Buffy smiled. She had to stop herself from going over to Xander. It had to take a lot of strength to come up and see her. Her spider senses were tingling badly and she was used to it, she couldn't imagine what Xander was feeling. "Is Spike taking good care of you?"

Xander gave Spike a sideways glance. "Yeah, he really is. I wouldn't want anyone else as my sire."

Spike's eyes widened at that. It was strange that someone would want him as a sire. No one had ever wanted him as well… anything. He had to stop himself from moving over to stand beside Xander.

"Buffy, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I'd never want to hurt you or Dawn or Willow. I promise. I know I'm not exactly the same guy I was that I'm a demon now. There are going to be bad days but I want you to know I'll still be here. And I hope when I'm up for it that you'll let me help you continue to keep Sunnydale safe," Xander said, looking nervous. He was afraid that maybe Buffy wouldn't want his help. Maybe having two vampires around would be too much for her.

Buffy couldn't help it she rushed over to Xander and threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. It was a good that he didn't need to breathe because she would have probably killed him. "Xander, you are always going to be our friend. And when you're ready to be around all of us we'll be here for you." 

Spike had to stop himself from growling. His protective instincts were kicking in. Xander was his! "Buffy…" he voice was low and slightly threatening.

"What?" Buffy asked letting go of Xander. She turned to see Spike barely holding the demon back. "What's wrong?"

It took all of Spike not to grab Xander and claim him. He shook himself. "Nothing. I'm just hungry."

"Oh…" Buffy wasn't sure she believed Spike but she didn't question it. "How about I come back tonight and help get rid of this junk and we'll go to Xander's to grab what you guys want?"

Spike nodded. "We'll see you tonight."

"Good. Make sure you guys eat," Buffy practically ordered before she left.

When she was gone Xander shot Spike a confused look. He didn't understand what upset Spike. Wasn't he happy that Xander remained calm with Buffy? With a shrug Xander decided not to worry about it. His stomach grumbled. Eating sounded like a good idea.


End file.
